The Truth
by Manya91
Summary: Judith and Joan has always been friends. but what if there was more then just friendship? in this fic Judith doesnt die, she survives. it starts when they first meet at NutCamp. Judith/Joan .. Adam/Joan
1. First day at Nut Camp

Summary:

_The Truth: s__ummary:_

Hiya, hope all you Resident Evil fans enjoyed my Fics about that. But I thought that it was time for a change. Since the first time I saw Joan and Judith I always thought that there could be more then just friendship. So I got really upset when Judith died. So in this Fic Judith doesn't die, she survives. And Joan knew that she had feelings for her, ever since she left the Nut Camp. And she knew for certain when she collapsed at the party. What she doesn't know, is that Judith feels the same thing. Only she is afraid to act on it because of Adam. So here it goes :)

**The Truth**

First part. First Day At Nut Camp.

Joan arrived at the camp, well, more prison like then a camp. It was big, and a field with a lot of trees. But the building looked more like a prison. She turned to her mom, who was standing behind her. 'Please don't leave me here. I'm fine, I don't see weird guys anymore. I swear' her mom just looked at her in pain. 'You have to be here. It's the only way to get really better' she reassured her, but trying to convince herself at the same time. 'Dad?' she asked pleading. He just shook his head 'your mom is right. It's the only way' She turned around, mad, looking at the building again.

'You're sending me to prison. Great' she exclaimed sarcastic. 'Look on the bright side. You might meet new friends' her mom tried to soothe her. 'Yeah crazy friends. I have friends. Sane friends. I don't need crazy friends. I have Grace for that part' her mom chuckled a little but gently grabbed her arm and walked with her trough the big doors, to the front desk to sign her in. 'How may I help you?' the lady asked. 'Maybe by being a little less cheery on a day like this' Joan grumbled. 'Joan!' her mom said unbelievable. 'We are here to sign Joan in' her mom continued to the lady. 'Don't bother, I don't have to stay here anyway. Because I am not crazy! I was sick' 'And what is the last name?' the lady asked ignoring the words of her.

'Didn't you hear me? You don't need to check me in. I don't even belong here'

'Girardi' her father answered the lady, because her mom was busy shooting a 'I cannot believe you said that' look at Joan. 'Its for your own good, Joan. Why don't you see that?' her mom asked her. 'Because I am not mentally disturbed. I was sick' she emphasized the last 3 words, to make it really clear that she wasn't crazy. Something caught her eye, well more likely, someone. A girl, brown hair. Beautiful eyes, sparkly eyes.

About the same age. But most of all, she looked confident. What the hell is she doing here? Joan thought. She zoned out the conversation between her parents and the lady at the desk. She just stared at the girl, who stared back.

But she snapped out of her thoughts when her mom called her. 'Where did you go to?' she asked 'I called you like 4 times' She mumbles a sorry and said 'I was just thinking' Her mom looks at the same place where she was staring at and saw the girl standing there, eyes still focused on Joan. 'Do you know that girl?' she asks. But Joan shook her head. 'Just show me my room. And get it over with' she said looking at the place where the girl had been standing. But she wasn't there anymore, she sighed and followed the doctor that the lady had called.

'Your room is number 6. you'll be sharing a room with Judith' Joan sighed dramatically. 'See, they even make you bunk beds. I never had to do that' The doctor grinned because of it. 'That is exactly what Judith said when she got here the first time' 'First time?' Joan looked up with an quirked eyebrow. 'Yes she has been here multiple times' Joan looked at her mother in disbelieve. 'They are gonna lock me up with a nutjob!' 'First we are not locking you up, and second, they aren't called 'nutjobs' but people with problems' the doctor replied to her.

Joan mumbled a yeah yea. And as they reached her room and she looked in, she saw the girl sitting there. The brown haired girl.

'Joan this is Judith' the doctor introduced her. The girl stood up and walked to her. 'Hi' she said with a smile. 'So they let you stay with me, hu? Its about time, I was beginning to get crazy being alone in this room' Joan smiled at her. 'Yeah, guess they thought it would only make you crazier. So they would get more money from you wallet' this time it was Judith's turn to laugh. 'Joan' her mom said grinning. 'I think I'll like it here' Joan said, with a smile on her face. And you could see the relief in the eyes of her parents. 'But you're not crazy' Joan said a little amazed.

That made her laugh even harder. 'Now can you please say that again. But then to him? So maybe I can get out of here' So she turned around, facing the doctor and said 'she's not crazy' The doctor laughed, and so did all the other people. 'Hey Joan, we need to get going. There's case I would like to finish this week' her dad said. She nodded and smiled at Judith and walked back to the car with her parents. 'I am really sorry we have to do this honey' her mom said to her, pulling her in a tight hug. 'yeah yea, its ok' she mumbles. Her father gave her a big hug as well, and got in the car. Her mom gave her one last big hug and said that she would call as much as she can, and also got in the car. And waved them away when they drove off.

Joan walked back to organize her stuff, but saw someone she doesn't like to see. 'You're not real. I was sick' she says to the teenage boy who standing there. 'That is what the doctors said, Joan' He said 'do you believe that?' Joan sighed 'yes I do' she said in a not too convincing tone. 'This is just one of the many tricks that my mind is playing. 'cause You're not real, and never will be. I was hallucinating' The cute boy smiled the all knowing smile. 'I know you don't believe that Joan. Deep down you know I am real' she rolled her eyes. 'Just get go. I am here because of you' He smiled the smile again 'no, you are here because you got ill. And because your parents think this might help you to get better again' Joan sighed again and started walking again towards her room. Ignoring the calls from God.

'Hey, took you long enough' Judith said cheery. 'Mom and dad didn't want to leave' she said rolling her eyes. And Judith grinned. 'I wish my parents were like that' she admitted. Joan eyed her 'at least they didn't lock you up here' Judith smirked 'at least your parents aren't psychiatrists' Joan thought about it, but couldn't come up with a worse thing about her parents.

'So, why are you here?' she asked, trying to get a other conversation going. 'Mom and dad thought it would be best for me, to come here as often as I can. Because maybe it would cure me' she said with a look that could kill anyone. Joan raised an eyebrow 'cure you for what?' she asked suddenly more curious in the girl. She sighed, and wasn't sure if she should tell the new girl. But decided that if she really wanted to be friends with her, she would need to be honest with her.

'I also like girls' she blurted out. Joan's eyes went wide upon hearing that. 'You're bisexual?' she asked surprised. And she nodded and shrugged her shoulders. 'I hope you don't have a problem with it' Joan struggled for something appropriate to say, but couldn't so she just shook her head and said no. It was awkward for a little moment, until Judith asked why she was here. So she explained the whole Lyme-Disease problem, and the hallucinations.

Joan thought with herself, I think I definably will have a better time here, then I thought. And talked for several hours with Judith.

**A/N.  
**I hope you enjoyed the first part of it. I know its kinda short, but I don't have a lot of time to write, lately I'm really tired, and I have no idea how that is. So I'll update as soon as I finished the next chapter. For all my Resident Evil readers, I hope I'll finish the next chapter of it soon, but like I said, I'm really tired lately, so I'm taking it easy now, and just try to get a little better :) see you guys with the next chapter :)


	2. Last day at Nut Camp

The Truth

**The Truth**

Second part. The last day at Nut Camp.

Joan was there for the whole summer, all summer long spending every day with Judith. Judith is different then her friends back home. She doesn't quite know what it is, that makes her so different. Maybe because she feels so strong for her. They never left each other longer then necessary. If Joan had her weekly talk, then Judith would be sitting under the tree waiting for her to come back. And vice versa. Even the doctors noticed it, and how Judith had changed when Joan had arrived at the camp. She even had joined in the activities, like making lamps. But the time that Joan liked the most was the time that they were in their room. Just talking, sometimes about nothing, but they were always talking.

One day the subject was about boys. Joan heard her ask the question 'do you have a boyfriend?' And she wont forget the look on her face when she said yes. Her body language changed, like she was disappointed. Judith didn't think she noticed it, but she did. But decided not to get into it. 'How about you?' she asked as well, trying to forget the look on her face. 'What about me?' Joan chuckled a little. 'Boyfriend' she just said. 'Oh right' Judith sighed 'no. not really interested in them lately' Joan turned on her bed to look at Judith, who was lying on her own bed. 'Why not?' she asked curious. 'Because…' she just answered, not wanting to go deep in it. 'You can tell me' Joan reassured her. Judith nodded, but still didn't tell her why she didn't have a boyfriend.

Before they even realized it, it was the end of the summer. And Joan had to go home. They sat in their room for almost the whole morning, cause Joan didn't have the weekly talk till 12, and her parents would pick her up at 2. So they just sat there for a long moment on the bed, just staring ahead. Till Joan realized she should probably be packing her stuff. 'Will I ever see you again?' Judith asked sadly. Joan sighed 'we better. Otherwise I'd go crazy' she joked. Judith smiled lightly and stood up, helping her best friend packing her stuff. 'Here' and she pulled out a little box of her pocket and gave it to Joan.

'I never really had a reason to make it. But I knew this day was coming. So I made this' she explained. Joan opened the little box, and pulled out a self-made bracelet. Made of string and a few red and blue beads. 'I love it' Joan says, holding her wrist out to Judith, so she could put it on. 'Is this too tight?' she asked her and Joan shook her head. She looked at her bracelet in joy but then realized something and turned quite red. 'I didn't get you anything' she whispered. She just smiled and said that it didn't matter, cause they would find a way to find each other again, and she'll just wait till they do. And that made Joan giggle. 'I'm gonna miss you so much' Joan sighed, dropping her hands that were busy folding a pair of jeans. 'I'm gonna miss you to' Judith replied putting her arms around her waist.

Joan relaxed in her arms, some how she felt safe when she was lying in her arms. She felt like that when Adam did that, but she always tried to live up to his expectations. But she never had to around Judith. They stayed like that for a good 10 minutes, till Joan continued packing her bags. 'Hey, I cant find my t-shirt' Joan said annoyed 'have you seen it?' She saw the guilty look on Judith's face. 'Where did you put it?' Joan asked, eying her friend suspiciously. But instead of saying where it was, she held her sweater up, just enough so Joan could recognize her t-shirt. 'You little thief' Joan exclaimed laughing. 'It was cold' she argued 'and I was out of fresh t-shirts' she said shrugging her shoulders. Joan just laughed at her and said 'you can have it. I have plenty of it anyway' But neither of them was keeping an eye at the clock, instead the just lay together on the bed. Nuzzling. Neither of them wanting to move or say anything.

There was a knock on the door, and the 2 girls looked up. 'Hello Joan. Its 12 o'clock' the nurse said, who was standing in the door opening, looking at the girls who were nuzzling. Joan looked at her watch. 'Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice the time' she apologized to the nurse and got up. 'You're gonna wait for me by the tree?' she asked Judith. She nodded 'of course JoJo' she giggled, Judith had nicknamed her JoJo because she liked that name so much, and she said it was easier to remember. But she never really believed. But she didn't care as well, she loved that nickname, even more then Jane. She smiled again at Judith and walked away with the nurse.

It was 1 o'clock by now, and the session finally ended. So Joan could finally go to the big oak tree in the middle of the yard. But when she arrived Judith wasn't there. There was only a note, pricked on the tree. 'Hey Jo-Jo. I know I was supposed to wait for you here, but come meet me in our room. I have a little surprise' She read the little piece of paper again, a surprise? I really hope she didn't do anything to crazy. She turned to walk to her room, but saw Him standing there again. Watching her. 'I'm ignoring you!'

'I'm used to that' God answered. She rolled her eyes. 'You're not real, so stop coming here' 'People keep telling me that yeah. But I'm not going anywhere' He told her. But since Joan didn't answer anything and kept on walking he said 'I just wanted to say that I'm happy your going back home' She stopped in her tracks. 'You're what?' she said unbelievable. 'I'm happy you're going home. Is that so weird?' She rolled her eyes again 'usually you are just annoying me and giving me some weird assignment' He just smiled and said she should hurry up, since she only has 1 hour left with Judith.

She walked up to her room, and to her surprise she saw all her friends she made while being in Nut Camp. Jody, a girl with long brown hair and dark eyes. Rick, a boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes, but they always looked sad. And Jeannie, a girl with raven coloured hair. She looked around the room and noticed a banner hanging between the walls. 'Turn around and walk away'. That would seem crazy to anyone else. But hey, we're in Nut Camp. Joan laughed and Judith walked up to hug her. 'I hope you like it' she said grinning 'I wanted it to be a surprise for you'

Joan couldn't say anything, she was just amazed that someone actually did this for her. Adam never did it, not even when it was her birthday. It was always her parents, but never Adams idea. She looked at Judith and back in the room, and she just gave her a big hug as a answer and joined the rest of the people.

Until that horrible moment. Her parents got in the room, they have been brought there by the doctor, to help Joan with her stuff. She ran to them to give them both a big hug. 'Hey, do you mind if I'd stay here, for lets say. Forever?' her parents looked at her quizzically. 'What? Why?' her mom chuckled. 'Because I made a really good friend and I don't want to go' Judith walked up beside her. 'Hey, if you just give me your address we can still keep in contact. I'll write you as often as I can' and she put her arm around Joan's waist. Her eyes lit up 'yeah ok. I' love to'

They walked to car, Joan's parents carrying the most of her stuff. They stopped at the car. They didn't know what to say at that point. Cause neither of them wanted to say goodbye. So Joan took the first step. 'I cant wait to read the first letter' she smiled 'neither can I' Joan's father cleared his voice 'hey girls, we have to get moving. We left Kevin and Luke alone' Joan rolled her eyes. 'yeah who knows how hard they are partying'

Joan gave her a kiss on the cheek and then a hug. Her fingers intertwining with Judith's hair. 'Don't forget me' she softly said. 'I wont remember anything else' Judith whispered back and then pulled away from the hug to get in the car. The first time she arrived, she didn't want to go. And now, she didn't want to leave. She stared at Judith for as long as she could, and waved when the engine started. She saw Judith standing there, until she was out of sight.

She looked down and laid back in her seat. 'Found many friends?' her father asked her. Joan just huffed, arms crossed. Wondering how she's gonna have fun, now that Judith isn't here with her anymore. When they got home she grabbed her stuff and walked to her room almost immediately. Because her brothers first wanted to hug her and ask her how it was, and how she was doing. But she just said fine, and walked upstairs.

She let herself fall on the bed and sighed. 'I miss you already Judith' There was a soft knock on her door, and she said come in. It was her mother, wondering if she was feeling alright. She just nodded 'yeah sure. I'm peachy' she said sarcastically. She saw the look her mom was giving her. 'Look, I don't want to talk about it' she shot at her, her mom gave her an apologetically look, said sorry and walked back downstairs. When she was downstairs she walked to her husband and softly said 'I think Joan fell in love there' and her husband looked at her in mild shock.

**A/N**

Hiya guys, hope you liked it. I know a lot of people don't write about Joan/Judith. So I figured I'd do it. Since I always thought there was more then just the friendship. I decided to write it almost immediately after the first chapter, so you would know what was going to happen. Next chapter is when Joan meats Judith again at her school, and how she is feeling towards Adam. If you read it, and you want to, please a review. Flames are welcome as well, just as long as it doesn't involve 'girl and girl is wrong' cause I'm kinda sick of that. See ya soon!


	3. Author Note

Hi guys

Hi guys. I just wanted to let you all know, that i will be writing the next chapter of this story. But right now, I'm having a quite hard time, cause this month is my the anniversary of my grandma's death. And my headache attacks are coming back. So I am taking a short break of writing.

For the 'Surviving Racoon' fans, I'm sorry, but I haven't written anything for the new chapter.

Same goes for the 'The Truth' fans of Joan of Arcadia, I know what I want to write, and I know how. But like I said, I am taking a little break of writing. Just try to get my thoughts in 1 place, and try to get trough the month

I'll see you with the next chapter.

Ciao,  
Manu


End file.
